


Count to 10, baby!

by GotnoCrayons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Countdown, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hide and Seek, Horror, M/M, Panic Attacks, Police jihoon and soonyoung, Therapist seokmin, i am sorry jeonghan, seungcheol is weak for jeonghan, the others are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotnoCrayons/pseuds/GotnoCrayons
Summary: Jeonghan, your hard-working, lowkey workaholic university student knew how hard it could be to achieve a peaceful life.Especially when your friends won't shut up about your crush, you may have or have not.But when his twitter account was hacked and all of his posts were corrupted he slowly feared that his life wouldn't be as peaceful anymore.History repeats itself.He learns this the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_And one day we will meet again._

 

It was a sunny Sunday evening when three boys walked down the campus. 

There was a soft breeze ruffling their hair, birds singing and a constant bickering from one of the boys. 

'I have to study!' he was ignored. 'Jisoo! Tell him to let go of my arm!' But Jisoo just laughed and helped the other to drag him to the local coffee. 'Seungkwan is right, you know, Hanni?' he told the whining boy as they walked through the heavy door. A soft clink from the bells above it, announcing new customers. 'The exam is in...' Jeonghan checked his phone, his brown hair meeting his eyes. '..two days.' A panicked undertone was coming through his voice. Seungkwan just shook his head and pointed at him. 'You, my dear mister, look like an A-class Zombie. Exactly like those in the walking dead with all this urrgg and aarrgg' the noises were supported with weird movements with the arms as he pushed them up and sickly rolling eyes. 'Okay! I've got it. Stop. You are scaring the other customers.' And it was true. the conversation of the elderly couple had stopped when he started doing the zombie movements. It was then that Jeonghan noticed just how badly he could be embarrassed here. His eyes checked every corner, carefully checking if anyone else, especially the personal, had witnessed the scene. A silent sigh left his mouth as he saw nobody else looking weirdly at him. The moment his eyes met a certain waiter his head couldn't turn around faster. His two friends started laughing as soon they realised what happened.

'Oh, it's Seungcheols shift. What a coincidence.' Seungkwan exchanged an evil grin with Jisoo, both remembering how they had convinced their friend Wonwoo, who worked here as well, to switch the shift with that boy. 'I guess it's fate.' Singsanged Jisoo.

'Fate my ass. This is bad. Reaally bad.' The brown haired boy would take every chance now to make a run for it. 'Can I bring you anything?' 

Too late. As always fate was playing him.

 

Seungcheol on the other hand was about to thank god on his knees. 

God and Wonwoo, who came at him, completely out of the blue and wanted to switch shifts because he had to "meet up with the family". 

At first he was angry at him for ruining his weekend plans. Now however it changed because Yoon Jeonghan was sitting right there. Beautiful as ever, even with this annoyed and exhausted expression he carried around. 

'I will talk to him today.' he promised himself confidently, his face red with excitement. 

'Can I bring you anything?' He stood right behind his crush. Heart nearly falling right out of his chest.  

God, it was hard to keep the cool act. 

 

'Huh? Uh.. uhm. I'd... i.. a cafe latte please.' Jeonghan never stuttered. He was good with people. Amazing actually.  Everybody fell for his charms.  But now he was at a loss of words.  

Right at this moment he hated his friends from the depths of his heart.

 

 

 

 

 Jisoo and Seungkwan had the time of their life. The whole time they kept on lifetweeting what happend. 

 

_@divakwanie_

_They are the most awkward couple. How will we ever ger them to date?! Omg. Hoow is this possible?!_

_@jisous_

_I thought they had something called confidence._

_Well, that just went down the drain._

When they got their drinks the two lovebirds exchanged never ending glance, never ending and never at the same time. As soon as one thought the other might catch him looking he turned his eyes right away. 

Much to the amusement of the two companions. 

'Guys...' Once again Jeonghan was whining, with the only difference that he wanted to stay very much. 'What should i do? I can't even look him in the eyes... how am i supposed to talk to him?' 

'Sooo.... you want to...' A smug smile was plastered in Seungkwans face when he was interrupted oh so rudely. 'Of course. He hasn't left my head ever since i ran into him.' 'But i thought you wanted to study.'mocked  Jisoo. 'No time for distractions.' The stressed boy just glared at them. 

After a short silence and a long discussion he had with himself inside of his head he grabbed the green napkin that was placed under his coffee and pulled out the pen from his pocket. He always carried it around in case he had to remember anything. With his best handwriting he focused his attention on the napkin. 

 

After paying he would place it carefully on top of this cup and Seungcheol happily smiled when he found a number, Jeonghans Name and the prove that it was meant for him. 

"to the handsome waiter that spilled a drink over a customer because he was to busy to check me out ;)" 

_@jisous_

_... wait. Interesting move, hanni._

 

 

 

 

 

_@seungcheol4u_

_Omg_

_I thought i've blewn it!_

 

_@hansolontherise_

_And you didn't how exactly? Spill the tea!_

 

_@seungcheol4u_

_He gave me his number. Wrote it on a napkin and... kinda flew._

 

_@hansolontherise_

_Cute. Have you texted him yet?_

_@seungcheol4u_

_No? What the hell should I say. I will look like an idiot._

 

_@hansolontherise_

_Just_

_Say_

_Hi_

_?!_

 

_@seungcheol4u_

_Yeah. Level 1000 awkward._

 

_@hansolontherise_

_I would like to remind you:_

_You weren't any better ever since you met him!_

_Text him._

_NOW._

_I want proof!_

 

_@seungcheol4u_

_Okay..._

 

_@hansolontherise_

_GO!_

 

 

 

 And so it did. When they started texting they still acted like they never learned how to have solid conversations. They took hours to respond, always double-checking their words to avoid misunderstandings or look plaind idiotic. They soon learned that there was less tension whenever they complained about their friends. 

The two groups of friends already knew each other but weren't in regular contact. Mostly because one of the two lovesick puppys acted all shy and wanted to stay far away from the other. The mutual annoyance lead to the plan of the switched shifts. 

Now the mutual irritating from Jeonghan and Seungcheol created some great, sarcasm filled conversations, creating a somewhat solid friendship between those two. 

One day though, Seungcheol took all of his courage to ask Jeonghan out. To his surprise the boy instantly agreed, even after adding that he actually should learn instead. Giving him a lot of confidence for have changed his mind. 

 

 

 


	2. First Dates

They agreed to meet at 1 PM the next day. Non of them would never admit just how nervous they acted. 

_@yourlocalangel_

_I think I have studied enough now._

_@jisous_

_And suddenly he turned badass._

_I see you there, hanni._

It was than when Jisoo saw something weird in Jeonghans twitter icon. There was the same picture as always. The boys side profile, dressed all black and one hand pushing his brown locks back. He just thought that was hella hot. 

But now there were red cracks all around his face as if the fotos data was crushed. It wasn't visible at the first glance. Once it was detected though, it was looking very creepy. 

_@jisous_

_Wait... what is wrong with your icon?_

_@yourlocalangeI_

_dunno. I can't change it. It is alright in my gallery... but not there. Weird._

 

 

It took him 10 minutes to forget all about the conversation. He had to admit, never before had he ever taken this long to get dressed. Also, his room was messier than ever. Clothes thrown all over the room. 

His eyes were looking back at him as he stood in front of his mirror that used up half of his wall. 'Get a grip. That's only a dude... nothing new. We aren't new to this game.' It was useless. His nerves were all over the place. 'Why is he making me so stressed? I am annoying myself...' 

He knew why. Seungcheol was special. The aura around him glowed and even though he only just now started to talk to him, he knew. There isn't anybody quiet like him. A smile found the way into his face and didn't seem to disappear. 

 

Their first meeting was legendary.  To their friends at least. It was considered the cheesiest thing that happened in history. Nonstop puns about them being the perfect Disney Princess story were made. It drove the two of them, without knowing about the suffer of the other, insane. 

Jeonghan was drunk that evening. Very drunk. Actually, he might have had the worst hangover of his whole lifetime. Given to the fact that he DID have classes the next day, it hadn't be his best idea as well. 

So he had it coming. The next morning was burning him like hellfire. He threw up several times before he could even think about getting dressed. When he did, he had to realise that there were only a few minutes left before his first lesson started. He would be late. Straight A workaholic couldn't have that. Without combing his hair or getting anything remotely nutritional into his stomach he ran out. A few hours later he had a angry fit with himself because he left the keys inside. But that's beside the point. 

As he was running down the hall, he failed to check if anyone was coming out of the rooms.

Fate had his ways and Choi Seungcheol found himself on the ground the moment he closed his door. It took a moment for him to understand what happened. When he did he panicked. 'Oh god! Are you okay!' Jeonghan was laying on the ground. Arms and legs outstretched. 'Please kill me right here, yeah?' He groaned and rubbed his head as the black haired boy helped him up. Their eyes met and they stayed silent for a while, making the situation just a tight bit more awkward than it had to be. 'Uhm. Thank you. And sorry for tackling you. Didn't see you there.' Jeonghan ,uncharacteristically shy, admitted. 

While Jeonghan was busy with judging himself for his inability to get a grip on his life, Seungcheol already know. 

This had to have this boy. 

And he never acted on it. To scared to be rejected. 

 

 

The next time they met Jeonghan had to learn the hard way that he wouldn't get the boy out of his head quiet this fast. He had met up with Seungkwan, Jisoo, Jun and Chan to study together. They decided to meet up at that new coffee where Wonwoo, Jisoos childhoodfriend, worked. 

What non of them knew, Seungcheol had just started working there. 

'Oh god! That's him!' the handsome waiter whispered to Wonwoo, who just recently got to know the story how two boys fell idiotically in love with each other. 

'Who?' he played dumb and acted as if he tried to guess who he could mean. 

'There.' Seungcheol finger was pointing at Jeonghans back. Much to Wonwoo amusement this didn't go unnoticed by the group of friends who right at this instant made their friend turn around. 

Once again they just stared at each other. Very, very stupidly. As Seungkwan had put it. 

'He is really pretty.' Seungcheol enthused but turned around quickly. 'Talk to him.' But the next time they looked at the table Jeonghan had disappeared into thin air. 

Said boy would blackmail his friends later on into never telling anybody that he flew the moment he took notice of his crush. Entirely overwhelmed with the butterflys inside of his stomach. 

And so it went on. Quick exchanged glances and one of them running away from the embarrassment of being caught. Their friends kept bugging each of them, silently hoping to get them to talk. Nevertheless they knew there was no helping.  Which is why they ganged up on them and made the plan with Wonwoo. 

 

 

Jeonghan questioned how he would survive this day. He couldn't even look into the dudes eyes without having the urge to run away and hide. Not to mention that he would very much love to smash his lips on Seungcheols. 

Seungcheol on the other hand was just as messed up. He wanted to be all cool and chilled about it but the voicemails he had send Vernon every 3 minutes proved him wrong. The poor guy who was on the other end of the line wouldn't even listen to half of the voicemails, already knowing his friends speech about the beauty of Yoon Jeonghan by heart. Not that he wanted to. 

 

He was nearly an hour too early when Seungcheol stood in front of the dorm building .  He wore a plain white shirt, washed out jeans and a black leather jacket.  Even though he looked all badass the he didn't feel that part. The quiet opposite actually .  Every passing minute felt like torture as he stood there, a white rose held tightly in his hand. His eyes kept roaming over the campus area, glaring at anyone who gave him weird looks.

He felt like a freak. 

'Am I late?' asked a soft voice. Seungcheol was too busy judging himself and the other students on campus that he hadn't seen Jeonghan walk up to him from behind him. Another thing that no soul would never be told: Seungcheol basically jumped and nearly choked on his own spit. 'You sure know how to make an entrance.' he nervously laughed after he was done coughing. 'Sorry for that.' The brown haired boy shyly said while his crush held out the flower to him. 'I wanted to give this to you. A beautiful white rose for the... most stunning boy I've ever met.' And damn was he proud that he picked his flirting skills again. 'Thanks.' How to find your voice when a handsome man just complimented you the most romantic way. Jeonghan blinked a few time. Absolutely blown away by the simple gesture. 'Thank you. This is beautiful.' he managed to whisper. 

 

An hour later they left behind the struggle to communicate. They took a walk through the park and talked about their interests and old storys.  A good amount of laughter was shared when they complained about their friends. 

'Seungkwan wanted to slap me because he was fed up with me. Jeonghan said while laughing.  '... but I didn't listen to him. Way to busy checking you out and asking myself if you really just spilled that coffee over one of your customers because you did the same to me. 'I made such a mess... he was so mad at me for ruining his favourite suit.' They chuckled.  'And truth be told... I was checking you out. God. Couldn't take my eyes of you.' It was getting later and the sun started to sink, painting the park into a beautiful orange colour. They walked over to a small river that was surrounded by trees and flowers. The temperature started to fall and since Jeonghan came with only a t-shirt Seungcheol wrapped his own jacket over his shoulders. 'Let's get something to drink, yeah?'

 

And so they did. Together the both of them sat down in a small pub and drank a little bit too much as they kept talking about each other. It was already past midnight. Even though Jeonghan insisted that yes, 'he could drink that much', in the end he couldn't and threw up in the bathroom. He was so embarrassed that he stayed there. Actually he couldn't stand up as well. Too dizzy. His companion, who was told that he will be back in a few minutes slowly got worried and in the end decided to go look for the younger. 

He would've laughed if the other wouldn't have looked so miserable. His head was resting on the wall and his whole body was clasped in the ground. 'Naw... pretty boy.' Seungcheol sighed and just picked him up. The walk home was hard, he himself wasn't the most sober. He pushed his limits though. It had to be proven that he would take care of the beautiful boy. No matter how hard it would be. The moment he successfully rested Jeonghan in his bed, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well. 

That really wasn't the plan but there was nothing to do.

 

The next morning was confusing for both of them. Non of them had changed and Seungcheols arms were wrapped tightly around the younger boys waist. When Jeonghan woke up he panicked for a few seconds because he couldn't remember how both him AND Seungcheol ended up here. He calmed down though when he realised that he wasn't undressed. 'Why are you moving so much?' whined a tired voice while the elder slowly opened his eyes and pulled Jeonghan, who was already in a sitting position,  back down. 

It took a second for Jeonghan to freeze and for Seungcheol to wake up. In his sleepy state the black haired hasn't fully understood the concept of personal space nor the fact that the other wasn't his boyfriend yet. Without this knowledge and the warmth of the others body he just rested his lips on Jeonghans.... and then jumped. 'Oh fuck. I'm sorry!' 'It's... okay. I guess.' 

After that they had a long talk about how they wanted things to work and agreed to take things slowly. Non of them wanted to risk their relationship because of acting to fast. Much to Seungcheols disappointment it also included kissing. 

He really loved the kiss. But he could take it. 

'Jeonghan?' he asked when he looked at his phone, twitter account open. 'Yeah?' The brown haired boy was gettinf dressed in the bathroom and now stook out his head. 'Remember how we took photos yesterday? And posted them?' a nod. 'The picture of you... it's... I don't understand that.' Jeonghan got closer, took a good look at it. 'Urg not again.' Just like the last times pasts of the picture were destroyed by some, now gray, pieces. Only all over Jeoghan. 'That happened before?' 'Mhm... another picture of mine. I thought it was my phone that killed those pictures but... I guess it was twitter after all.' Both boys didn't say it out loud but it creeped them out. It looked like something tried to make the boy in the picture disappear but failed halfway. 

 

 As time went on they went on more dates even though they didn't have much time because of the exams. Still, they managed it and got closer to each other. 

Since they both had very active twitter accounts they posted many Selfies with each other. Whenever Seungcheol tagged Jeonghan or the latter posted a picture, the photo always had a crack exactly where Jeonghan was. With every time it was getting more obvious that this wasn't a simple failure of technology. With their hectic life it was forgotten very fast. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will beta this as soon I am done. There are probably a few mistakes because i am half asleep 


	3. The shadow of the past

For some time Jeonghan had stopped posting any pictures. Even if he wouldn't admit it, it was scaring him to the extent of feeling paranoid.  Just yesterday, when he took a walk in the park, he was sure somebody was following. That couldn't be. Who should stalk him? It doesn't make sense. With this in mind he never talked about it and shrugged whenever his friends voiced their worry about the posts. The pictures weren't the only problem. His words, whatever he wrote on twitter turned into a creepy, unreadable, satanic looking mess. This had to be the doing of a hacker. It came on whenever the groups met.

Sungcheol bringing along his friends, or how he likes to call them, annoying idiots to meet Jeonghans. They got along way too good for their liking, what they blamed on the fact that they were familiar with each other. 'Remind me never to listen to you again.' said Jeonghan as he sat on Seungcheols lap. Both of their eyes fixed on the mess in Jeonghans dorm room. 'I didn't know that we summoned some demons.' Was the answer. All over the room slept their friends, not caring about the mess they had made the previous hours. 'Let's go to my room?' For a moment Jeonghan remembered what Seungkwan thought about their plan to take it slow and not being in an established relationship. 'At one point you both will crack and I am 100% sure it will be as soon you two are alone in one of your rooms again.' Said situation never came up until now. He felt hot. Oh god. 'Don't worry. I won't jump you.' laughed Seungcheol, who very much wanted to do exactly that but held back. 'I wasn't worried.' He stood up and took the others hand. 'Let's go. I am tired.' 

They didn't sleep. The moment the door was closed their lips were connected in a passionate kiss that ended up in a heavy make out session. Once again it was time for Seungcheol to apologise, but his soon to be boyfriend just chuckled. 'We won't tell anyone. Seungkwan made a bet with Vernon. I will not let him win this.' Together they layed on the bed. Jeonghans head resting on Seungcheol bare chest. 'We won't.  It's only for us to know.' Fingers caressed through brown hair. '... our little secret.' They stayed there the rest of the day, making their friends think they got kidnapped. They revived tons of messages and calls. All ignored. In the end Jeonghan only wrote a few words to the groupchat to end all discussions. 

_stop calling. We are fine. Just sleeping be cause you were loud fucks last night._

 

 

The teasing continued. And whenever they were close to attack them, they knew they had it coming that way.  Jeonghan and Seungcheol spend every passing minute with each other and as soon as they had to do anything alone they send each other the cheesiest messages. In all honesty, they might as well already be a couple.  

 

One day though a conversation had left Seungcheol confused. He knew that his crush could be impulsive, but never did he get really angry at one of his friends. This time though only a mention of his upcoming birthday had set a timer for a bomb. 

 

_'hannii... stop ignoring your birthday.'_ had Seungkwan written after Jeonghan had denied him plans for the next day. It left Seungcheol confused. Was that such a sensitive topic? And even if... shouldn't his friends know about it? 

_Jeonghan: It's one day of many. Not that important. I rather spend it in my room with a few old thriller movies. Alone._

_Seungkwan: But hanni... :(_

_  
_

_Jeonghan: no_

_  
_

_Jisoo: i still don't get why you are so hard about it. We just want to celebrate you._

_  
_

_Jeonghan: well, do that any other day. Thanks. Bye._

He never talked this roughly to anyone. This was plain rude. And rude was not in any way a word to describe Yoon Jeonghan. So he called him a few hours later. To let him cool down. He honestly wouldn't be able to handle the cute boy go dip-shit crazy on him. 'Hey. How does my cute angel feel today?' he started. 'Sleepy  I guess.' came the cheerful answer, too cheerful for his liking. 'Will curl up and sleep some more.' 'Want me to come over?' Seungcheol  let the worries come through his voice. He needed a reaction. '... I am okay Cheolie.' the biggest prove for the untruthful words. 'Just haven't slept that well.' 'So your going to sleep through your birthday?' Jeonghan groaned. 'Not you too' 'Why didn't you tell me? I could've prepare a birthday date for you.' he heard that the other was moving. 'I just hate this day. It's not special in any way.' 'But you are.' for him it was important that the other boy knew that he felt that way. '... that... stop Seungcheol. We can go out tomorrow.' And the line died.

 

If Jeonghan thought that Seungcheol just gave up like that, he was wrong. It took him 10 minutes to arrive and knock on his door. 'Angel?' the faint noises of a television reached his ears. 'Open up please.' The noises stopped and the door was opened. 'I told you I'll meet you tomorrow.' One thing had been true. Jeonghan looked dead tired. Sunken, red eyes and dressed in an oversized sweater. His hands weren't even visible. 'And I felt the need to come.' He just walked past the sleepy boy, grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. It was dark. The lids of the windows closed even though the sun was shining beautifully outside. Seungcheol sat down on the bed and looked up to Jeonghan, expecting an explanation. 'I won't force you to talk but I sure as hell won't leave you alone while you so obviously sad. I have planned to keep you by my side as long as you let me... hell I am so idiotically in love with you that I was intentionally expected you to be in my room. Waiting for me to get your well deserved cuddles.' meanwhile Jeonghan hat taken the place next to him, leaning his head carefully on his shoulder.  A soft laugh had found it's way out of his mouth. It only lasted a second but gave Seungcheol enough courage to continue. 'Why don't you let me help carry your burden?' 

 

'I had a twin.' his voice was barely audible. '...but we couldn't be any more different.' Seungcheol took his hand in his own. 'We may have looked alike but... I... was never alone. There were always people. It was easy for me to make friends... he on the other hand was always alone.' Momores of a lonely boy flashed through Jeonghans mind. Sitting in a dark room, television playing some random shows he didn't know about.

It looked much like the room he had created this day. He noticed that now and it scared him. 'I tried to reach out for him... never understood why he was such an outsider.' The black haired boy watched him careful. His expression was tensed and full of pain 'I loved him like I loved everyone.  He was my family after all.' This was where he had to stop. His voice broke and he closed his eyes. 'He hated me... from the bottom of his heart.' More silence. One single tear runming down his cheek. 'For everything I was... how easily I found my place in life... how there was a version of him who lived a life with achievements he could only dream of.' Helplessly he moved closer to Seungcheol who had opens his arms for a hug. As soon he found himself in a warm embrace the tears started running. 'I thought I could fix it. I was so sure of it that... that I even smiled as him lovingly only seconds before he attacked me with the kitchen knife.' 

 He had expected a lot. Ano accident on his birthday, some dreams that were destroyed on his birthday... but not this. Seungcheol couldn't imagine anyone angry enough to try to kill this cheerful boy. 'He was supposed to be send into a mental hospital.' He sniffled. 'Still, with his 12 years old self... he chose to kill himself instead. Leaving only a letter with hateful words towards me.' His fingers grabbed hard on Seungcheols shirt. 'We couldn't even burry him. Never found him...'

 

He held the crying boy close, not knowing what to say. This was a lot. Stuff that happen in movies not to a boy who deserved the world. 'I am so sorry...' his eyes were fixed on the white wall. 

'We shared the birthday, we looked the same but we're never one... still...' another break as Jeonghan looked around. 'Sometimes I understand what he felt like... sometimes I feel like he is a part of me. That I am him... it's stupid.' he murmured but the other only held him closer. 'It's not... you just care so much about everyone... tried so hard to give him love. It is not easy to life with this. And it's not a secret that twins often feel each others presence. Even after death.' Jeonghan nodded but was still uneasy. 'You need to let go Hanni.' he softly added. 'Non of that was your fault. You have a beautiful soul... and that's why your friends and I really want to celebrate that. You being with us. Spending so much love.' By now his shoulder was completely wet from Jeonghans crying. 'Please. You are alive and there's nothing to be ashamed about it.' 'I don't want to turn into him.' there was a slight panic in his voice and he felt like his whole body was shaking even though his body was perfectly still. 'You won't . I promise. You have all of us.' Seungcheols hands found their way to his neck. 'And you won't ever be alone. I won't let that happen.' His face moved closer to the other, perfectly aware that he was using this moment but also knew that Jeonghan needed to feel their connection. 'I am yours and you are mine. I know it is to early to use such words but this is how I see it. We will work and you will always be protected.' Their lips touched lightly. Only a few moments. Nothing compared to the other night. It was perfect though.  What had to be said was said without a word and the most important words followed. 'I love you, Angel.'

'I love you too.' 

 

_and even with the heart filled with love,_

_you will be me and I will be you._

_.....               just wait_

 

  


  


  


It took another week for jeonghan to snap. His tweets have gone weirder each day. Weird numbers appeared inbetween his writing, you couldn't see his face anymore on all his photos, and most of the time the letters turned into a glitchy mess. So he changed his account.  New account with a new email address. He felt better but he felt like he wanted another change. 

This is why he dragged Seungkwan to the hairdresser to bleach his hair blond. When they met up with Seungcheol afterwards he couldn't keep his eyes off the blond boy. This was Seungkwans cue to leave, happy about the new information his friend gave him. For the first time he was allowed to throw a birthday party for Jeonghan. In all honesty. He was more exited for his own birthday. 

He met up with Jisoo, Chan, Junhui to plan everything. It didn't take long to agree on the setting. Jeonghan always talked about sleeping under the stars, beautiful surroundings and a campfire. They could do that.  They texted with Seungcheol and his friends. Wonwoo was the one who got the idea everyone went crazy for. He used to camp next to a river with mingyu, who turned red when he saw that Wonwoo was talking about it so freely. He was glad he was alone in his room when he saw the message. 

'Yeah. It's the perfect place.' Had he said. 

In the end they splitted the preparations. Seungkwan, Jisoo and Jun took care of the decorations and Mingyu, Wonwoo, Chan and Minghao baked and went to buy the food and everything they needed for the night.

Seungcheol was told to distract his boyfriend, who was perfectly aware that his friends were preparing something now, but didn't know when or what. 

It was was bothering him. But he trusted them. 

  


  


In reality Jisoo already attacked Seungkwan because he went too big. He was so enthusiastic that he wanted to to everything, making it the biggest and best party ever. But jisoo reminded him that, if jeonghan had avoided celebrating that day for so long, he would have issues with a big party. Once he even had to stop him from inviting the whole campus. In that moment he was glad though because he had studied with Jeonghan and was third wheeled when Seungcheol joined.

He was completely forgotten by the two lovebirds and basically flew when they were about to make out. There were things he just didn't want to see. Wonwoo was already traumatised because he was Jeonghans neighbour, the walls were thin and said boy rather vocal. 

He wasn't going to witness that!

  


  


  


  


On the next weekend they told Seuncheol to pack a bag with warm clothing and lead Jeonghan to the parking lot. With an excuse of course.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Info. I will continue starting sunday.


	4. Birthday

And so Seungcheol did. When they stood outside Jeonghan kept asking him why he was taking this huge bag with him when they just went to the cinema. It didn't make sense. But his complaints were ignored. 

He was confused up until the moment a green pick-up arrived and an exited Seungkwan jumped on the back of it, giving mingyu, who was driving a hard time. 'You are insane! If you fall off I will write 'i told you so' on your tombstone!' The other boy sulked like a 6 years old and climbed back in much to the two waiting boys amusement. 'Whatever you guys planned... this was already worth it.' Laughed Jeoghan. 

When they arrived at the location his mouth fell... after a few minutes because Seungcheol put his hands over his eyes on the way in and his eyes took a while to get used to the sun.

The forest was beautiful. His friends had chosen a small lighting next to a waterfall. It was beautiful. The water was so clear that you could see the ground. 

Breathtaking. Was the only thing he could think. 

What wasn't so breathtaking but funny nevertheless was his friends singing. They were perfectly capable to sing. They were great even, now though they tried hard to sound like a dying whale. 

Jeoghan had tears in his eyes from laughing. 'Let's leave. Our friends went nuts.' He was thankful though.  If he wasn't so busy laughing he would've been in tears by now. 

As soon as the friends were done singing him birthday songs, actually every birthday song they could think of, they hugged him. All at once. 'Oh god. Guys! Iove you too but don't choke me!' he giggled but was on the verge of actual tears now. When his friends gave him space again he found himself wrapped in Seungcheols arms. 'Don't cry, baby. It's a happy day.' Seungkwan gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. 'We are here because we love you. So stop with that frownyface. Jeonghan felt save. What his friends had prepared was beautiful. The food,  the place and the presents. All of it was thought through. They made sure to fill it with beautiful memories.  Showing him how precious their friendship is to them.  

They sat around the campfire, are cake and cooked over the fire. It was exiting. Non of them wanted the evening to end so they kept talking for hours. Laughing and joking. Non of them checking their phones.  
Nobody seeing the numbers. 

0100601010

 

The fire was still dancing when most of the friends were fast asleep. Jisoo, Seungkwan and Jeonghan the last ones to be awake. It has gotten cold so they sat cuddled closely under a blanket. Seungcheol was sleeping next to them. One hand wrapped around jeonghans. 'I never thought I would open up about my twin.' he silently said. Seungkwan was crying and Jisoo had to gulp. After all this time they got to hear the story of their friends past. Jeonghan had to stop several times. Not able to continue. And they gave him the time he needed. No matter how shocked they were, their friend came first. Jeonghans gaze fell on Seungcheol. 'He made it better. He took away my biggest fear and gave back only love.' They hugged. 'I never thought I would meet someone like him... taking all of The fear.'

When the flame died the three of them were fast asleep. Hugged close in a rather uncomfortable position. 

010111010590100  
0100101111100101  
11005901000  
Everything changed the next morning.  
When everyone woke up, Jeonghan was nowhere to be seen. Only his phone was left behind, power off and with no sign as to where its owner could have gone to. 

 

_an angle you will be_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> This used to be a twitter au but i got upset with the limitation of words, so decided to turn it into a ff.. which is a great idea when you have an exam the next day.
> 
> The following chapters will be a bit longer as soon we are through the prolog.  
> Btw find me on twitter @gotnocrayons i would love to share all of my fandoms with you


End file.
